Desu Noto
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: My version of how Death Note will end. NonYaoi that's a first


**Desu Nōto**  
---------

yea i havnt done a non yaoi story in a while, so here it is, Near might be a little OOC at the end, and im sorry for that, but i tried to keep it straight for the most part

* * *

It was simple it seemed to do anything in the world with no consequence. For him, it was all the same, it was never that he had to do something, and get in trouble; it was always that he did something and got away, when he shouldn't have. The world has consequences; you just have to find them…in a way.

Never say that you haven't gotten in trouble because you're probably lying. People normally lie, when they don't want someone to know about their "history." It's funny it seems to just work up something all for nothing.

That was the same with Him once. He was the same as everyone else, until one day he just…changed. He wasn't the same little nice boy everyone thought he was. He was…a killer.  
A mad killer, that wanted nothing more then to just kill. A murderer of sorts. He killed in ways unimaginable to any human being, but still…he was after all, only a man.

Men can change their minds at any point in time just to gain something of no importance to them in the future. He never thought it would lead up to something like this.

There he stands, in the middle of a room, contemplating on whether or not, to make a decision that could change his whole plans for the future…his future. How could he make this decision without jeopardizing everything? It just wasn't possible.

Nothing was _**fukanou**_, but this time, it was certainly _**fukanou**_. It was a time, which he couldn't decide, for the first time, he felt a little scared at what decision to make. It was critical.

"You are Kira" The boy in the corner of the building, that they were in said, before returning a glare to him.  
He just looked at him as a wide grin started to creep up his face.

"Yes…I Raito Yagami am Kira…I'm the new god, the new founder of this world! My world!" He smirked widely then turned fully to the boy. "Near…aka Nate River…why have you done all of this? Are you scared of this new world that I have created, a world without no crime. Don't you want that? Or would you rather have the crummy world it was?" he asked in a voice that matched his ego at the moment.

Nate looked at him, not wavering one bit, "Id prefer the world without you…it was a good world, yes the crime is down, but that doesn't matter. You're a murderer now. Can't you understand that is wrong?" He asked back, curling his white hair with a finger. It was habit that he did this, it wasn't because he was nervous; it was just habit is all.

"That world is gone, it will not come back, as long as I am God of this one, it will not." Raito said, still smirking, holding his hands out in a "powerful" gesture. It made him feel strong to know that he could "save" the other world and create a new one, one without crime and one without anything horrible to disrupt it. "It's been reduced by 70. That is a start don't you think?"

"You're a murderer and you're going to jail for a very long time" Nate said, his lips curling up into a wicked smile. He barely did this, but when he did, he meant it.

"Say what you will, I will not go to jail, this world is mine, I am the God!" Raito laughed a little as his follower, Mikami Teru, came out of hiding once more.  
"So there you went"

"Sorry God…" Mikami said sorrowful. 'Am I really talking to my god?' he asked himself, wondering for a fact if it WAS him or not. He worshiped Kira, he worshiped him with all of his heart. He had a bad life as kid, and wanted to make it better, even if it was murder. What difference did it make, if a few people died here or there, as long as the world was new and better? It really didn't matter to Mikami whether or not the people died; it only mattered if he made his God happy.

"Don't say sorry, it makes you seem weaker then you already are" Raito snapped, glaring at his "minion." Technically he was his minion, just a follower who would do anything for him. Mikami only nodded as they both looked at Nate.

"Oh, so now you fight like mum and dad?" Nate laughed at his little joke while Raito growled.  
Lester was in the background, holding his gun still up, while Matsuda, Aizawa and the rest had theirs down, not wanting to believe Raito had been, all along, Kira.

"So that is why he died!" Aizawa yelled at Raito, wanting to punch his lights out or even kill him.  
"Our best friends, even your father!" he took a breath before continuing, "He was our friend…you were our friend, was that all a lie just to get the information?" Aizawa asked.

"Heh, you're just figuring this out now?" Raito asked, smirking widely. He knew Aizawa was in alliance with Nate, and knew Aizawa knew more then he was letting on at times. It was amazing that he didn't have the nerve to kill him just yet.

"You bastard…" Aizawa gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it. It was wrong, Raito…he was wrong. All along, taking the lives of people who could have been convicted, even innocent people he killed, all for his own personal gain.

Nate looked up at Raito again from his spot on the ground; one leg twisted a little as he sat. It was normal for him.  
"Lester, grab him" he called his loyal "man" to do his work.

Lester nodded, knowing it was for the best. He held his gun up still as he walked over to Raito. He grabbed Raito's arm then put the gun to his back. Raito sneered, then commented on something, but it was unheard.  
Nate looked at him funny then got up, only to walk over to Raito and smirk himself. "Justice always wins," he said in his face.

Raito growled then was taken away, out of the building by Lester, leaving Nate standing there, with a finger in his hair, curling it. Nate was victorious, it made him extremely happy.

"This…is for you L…Mello" Nate said, as he walked out of the building. It had been a long 6 or 7 years. L dieing…then his best friend Mello, it was all too much. Even the "maker" of the Whammy house, Quillish Wammy, had died. The years were all it took, L had found out all he could, only to die of a heart attack, courteous of Nemu the Shinigami. She had died in the process of killing, 4 people, L, Quillish Wammy, Tierri Morello, and Mary Kenwood.

The "war" was over, the battle was done. It was to never be done again. Nate had the Death Note now. Mikami had given it to him earlier that day, after he explained the whole scenario to Raito. It was done, it was finally done.

* * *

Read and Review for me! Please! hope you liked it!  



End file.
